


Roman(ce) Isn't Dead

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [6]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Prince is a reckless idiot lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Prince tends to get injured when going on quests. Anxiety tends to patch him up and (occasionally) make puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, this fic is titled RomanCE in my google drive because I had to make a pun about Prince's name I just had to

"What’s your excuse for this one, you idiot?” Anxiety could only sigh at the bloodied sight of a certain prince, eyes quickly scanning over the wounds that he could see. The red sash was torn again, which Anxiety couldn’t help but feel a little sad about. “Dragons? A trapped maiden? What was the brave act of heroism that caused you to look like a big cat’s scratching post this time?”

“An evil witch.” Roman muttered as he stepped inside the room, heading for the bathroom. “It was nothing too major, nothing I haven't faced before. But I know that you get worried when I don't let you stitch me up yourself. Which, I must admit, Anxiety, is rather endearing.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes, picking up his medical kit that he kept for this specific situation. “I wouldn't worry so much if you actually took care of yourself.” Roman was already sitting on the toilet, having shed his tunic. He looked tired and triumphant, and Anxiety rolled his eyes when the idiot winked at him.

“You love it when I take my shirt off.” He teased, gaze following Anxiety’s every move. It seemed to especially linger on his cheeks, which were warm and no doubt red. Anxiety had taken off his makeup before Roman knocked, having been getting ready to sleep. Anxiety knew Roman was happy about seeing him makeup free, even though he said nothing. He’d told Anxiety many times before how cute he was without makeup.

The darker persona let out an indignant huff as he started to clean Roman’s wounds. “I'd love it more if you weren't covered in blood.” He grumbled. He would be lying if he said he wasn't satisfied by the little hisses of pain that Roman let out. “Are you going to stay tonight?”

“Of course. I missed my beautiful prince.” Fingers caressed Anxiety’s cheek. He fought the urge to lean into the soft touch. “Did he miss me?”

Anxiety sighed, and kissed Roman quickly. “Yeah. I missed you, Princey. How could I not?” With a face that resembled a tomato Anxiety continued to clean his cuts. “You missed the movie in the common room, by the way. Logan and Dad were gross.”

“You say that like we're not just as bad.” Roman pointed out, gently running his fingers through Anxiety’s hair. He always loved how soft it was. And so he had an affronted pout on his face when his boyfriend gently slapped his hand away. 

“I just washed it. And I'm willing to bet your hands are still gross and dirty and bloody.” Anxiety muttered, narrowing his eyes at Roman as he dodged an attempt to ruffle his hair. “I’ll let you play with it once you’ve cleaned yourself up.”

Roman opened his mouth to say something, then promptly shut it, hissing in pain. Anxiety quickly leaned up and kissed him, an apology for what he was doing. “Your kisses are the only reason I put up with this,” he sighed, closing his eyes and hiding a flinch. “Such sweetness makes the pain worth it.”

“Careful, Princey, someone might think you’re a masochist if they heard you.” Anxiety smirked up at Prince, but his eyes were fond and warm. Roman rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and Anxiety felt his smirk soften to a smile. He tried to work as quickly to patch Prince up, and once he was done he packed up his kit and gave his oh-so-brave, darling boyfriend another kiss. A reward for not complaining. “I’ll grab you something to wear.”

“Please tell me it's not going to be black.” Roman sounded almost pained at the thought, and Anxiety chuckled lowly, just to tease him even more. “Anx, noooo.” 

Anxiety merely shrugged as he left the bathroom. “Whine all you like, it's that or sleep in your underwear.” 

Eventually Roman relented, and Anxiety had to hide his face when he realised just how much he liked seeing Princey in his clothes. Roman laughed softly when he realised why the dark persona had his face buried in a pillow. He gently coaxed Anxiety into sitting up, cupping his cheeks with both hands and kissing his nose. “I love you so much, Anx.”

“Stop being such a Roman-tic.” Anxiety muttered, screwing his nose up playfully. His eyes widened when he realised what had just happened. He couldn't help how it slipped out. He had been thinking about Roman before, and how his name was a cute little coincidence. Anxiety immediately gave his boyfriend a look. The look. The ‘I will kill you if you do the thing’ look. “Don't you dare tell Dad.”

Roman merely grinned, pulling him closer. “That was adorable.”

“Shut up.” Anxiety groaned, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
